


Я не жалею

by AkagiYoshikawa



Category: Original Work
Genre: Break Up, F/M, First Love, Modern Era, My First Fanfic, One Shot, Real Life, Russia, Short One Shot, Students, Teenagers, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25527793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkagiYoshikawa/pseuds/AkagiYoshikawa
Summary: — Ладно, спасибо, — улыбнулся парень, — кстати, у меня к тебе вопрос. Ты жалела когда-нибудь о том, что встречалась со мной?— Я не жалею. И никогда не буду. Это глупый вопрос вообще. Да, грустно, конечно, что наши отношения закончились, но… О чем жалеть, скажи мне? — ответила с улыбкой блондинка.
Kudos: 1





	Я не жалею

**Author's Note:**

> Небольшой рассказ для практики. 
> 
> Работа вдохновлена постом девушки из Аниме и Манга Amino.

Это не была любовь с первого взгляда.

Ее звали Алёна, училась в 11-А классе. Девушка не была идолом красоты, но она была довольно симпатичной: пшеничные волосы до лопаток, светлая кожа, маленькое круглое личико с лучистыми глазами. Выпускница была среднего роста и постоянно носила фиолетовые очки.

Он же был второкурсником. Его звали Артём. Юноша был брюнетом с  
длинными для парня волосами, овальным лицом и карими глазами. Нет, он не был альфа-самцом или кем-то вроде этого. Артём был высоким и стройным.

Встретились они в метро. Хотя, лучше будет сказать «виделись», так как каждые будни они ездили на учебу по одной и той же ветке московского метрополитена. Осознано они познакомились на дне открытых дверей в университете, когда парень представлял свой факультет. А дальше подростки начали общаться на станциях, когда пересекались. Такими темпами они дошли до переписки в соцсетях, потом — до прогулки с друзьями. И уже даже не верилось, что всё начиналось просто с коротких переглядок.

***

— Алёна, а тебе нравится Артём? — спросила подруга с какой-то странной интонацией, опуская при этом голову на парту. Её рыжие кудряшки рассыпались по столешнице.

— Да нет, наверное. По крайней мере, я об этом и не думала… А ты чего на меня так смотришь, Тонь? — ответила девушка, пролистывая учебник по химии и осознавая, что хоть читай, но этот бред она явно не сможет понять.

— Ну, что ж, мой любимейший 11-А, сделали те задачи, которые я вам диктовала? — на лице бабушки появилась ухмылка чеширского кота. Это означало, что у неё настроение а-ля: «ну, сейчас вы у меня попляшете!», то есть Медузы Горгоны в самом истеричном её состоянии.

«Здравствуйте, мой любимейший учитель, я даже не помню, как вас зовут! У нас ЕГЭ, какая, нахрен, химия?!», — мысленно выругалась блондинка.

***

Артем лежал на кровати. Ему было лень что-то делать из домашнего задания, да и не факт, что он всё сможет сделать. На телефоне высветилось сообщение.

«Пошли гулять! Я уже всех спросил, и они вместе со мной ждут тебя возле твоего подъезда.», — писал ему Сашка — его лучший друг.

«Не знаю. Сегодня день был тяжёлый…», — неохотно ответил брюнет.

«Давай, можно подумать, что мы можем собраться всей компанией каждый день! Сегодня же пятница!»

«Ладно. Буду через 5 минут.»

***

Алёна соврала Тоне. Ей очень нравился Артем. Девушка не помнит, когда это именно началось. А самое худшее здесь — чувства свои становилось скрывать всё сложнее и сложнее, а узнать ответ Артёма — ещё страшнее.

«Но если так подумать», — девушка села на лавку, — «я рано или поздно узнаю правду. И тогда мне, скорее всего, будет больнее. Может, сказать Артему сегодня? А потом забыть как о страшном сне…»

— Ты чего такая серьезная? — Тоня заметила, что подруга ушла глубоко в свои мысли.

— Просто задумалась кое-о-чем, — коротко ответила девушка.

— Отлично! — у Саши загорелись глаза, — Артём будет через пять минут!

Алена встрепенулась ещё сильнее.

«Через пять?», — мысленно переспросила та, — «хотя, чего это я? Он всегда выходил так быстро… Блин, надо успокоиться, а то выгляжу слишком напряжённой.»

И действительно. Ровно через пять минут вышел Артём.

— Привет! — поздоровался он со всеми, — долго ждали?

— Привет. Нет, не долго. Ты умеешь быстро собираться, — ответила Алена.

— Здаров. Она права, — подтвердил шатен, отвечая на приветственное рукопожатие.

От Тони же последовало простое «угу».

— Вау, Алён… — Артем удивлённо рассматривал лицо девушки, настолько пристально, что ей стало неловко. — Ты сегодня без очков? Что-то новое…

— А… — девушка немного смутилась, заправляя прядь волос за ухо. — Ну да. Я надела линзы. Но они не очень-то и удобные: к ним надо привыкнуть.

На лице Тони появилась хитрая ухмылка.

«Не думала она об этом, конечно. Можешь врать кому угодно, но не мне», —наблюдала рыжая девушка.

***

Они гуляли долго — аж до позднего вечера. Через некоторое время друзья начали расходиться по домам.

— Пока, — Артём и Алёна попрощались с Тоней.

— Слушай, пошли вместе? Возле нас станция метро, так что сможем вдвоем проехаться домой, — предложил парень.

— Ну… Л-ладно? — как-то неуверенно ответила девушка. Хотя тут нечему было удивляться: они часто так делали. И всё-таки…

Подростки спустились на станцию. Всю дорогу их сковывало какое-то неловкое молчание. Лишь иногда они встречались взглядами. Только тогда, когда они вышли из вагона, Артем нарушил эту тишину между ними.

— Слушай... Ты далеко живёшь? — в его голосе читались нотки неуверенности.

— Не очень. Выходишь отсюда и сразу через дорогу. А что? — ответила Алена, показывая направление.

— Вот и отлично. Пошли, я тебя проведу, — сказал Артем и пошёл в назначенном направлении.

— Ну-у-у, ла-адно, — согласилась та, удивленно смотря на друга.

— Ну что ты стоишь? Идем, — остановился парень, смотря своими карими глазами на неё.

— Ага.

Алёна догнала Артема, и они двинулись к выходу из станции. Уже на перекрёстке Артём вдруг сказал:

— Алён, мне нужно кое-что тебе сказать, — уж слишком серьёзно начал юноша.

— И что же? — Алёна пыталась сделать голос как можно спокойней, но до конца ей это все равно не удалось: голос все равно надломился.

— В общем… Ты мне нравишься.

На мгновение воцарилась тишина.

— Что? — до Алёны не сразу дошла суть происходящего.

— Нравишься ты мне, — более громче и чётче повторил Артем с неким раздражением.

Девушка простояла в ступоре еще несколько секунд, а потом тихо хихикнула.

— Ты чего? — удивлённо выдал парень.

— Понимаешь… — та улыбнулась, — дело в том, что я сегодня думала признаться тебе. И тут ты такое представление делаешь.

— То есть, я тебе нравлюсь? — хмыкнул тот, явно успокоившись.

— Ну конечно, — она обняла парня за шею, при этом немного встав на носочки.

Ошарашенный юноша прижал к себе Алёну за талию и уткнулся носом в макушку, глубоко вздыхая.

— Алён, — позвал парень.

— Что? — спросила она, перемещая руки ему на плечи.

От Артёма послышался тихий смешок, после чего его теплые губы накрыли губы девушки, сплетая их в поцелуе. Широко распахнув глаза, блондинка зависла на долю секунды. Но, очнувшись, ответила на поцелуй, чуть приоткрывая рот, чем дала парню разрешение продолжать. Его руки медленно скользили по спине девушки. Алёна сняла резинку, кое-как стягивающую шевелюру Артёма в хвост. Темные локоны распались, давая возможность ей пропустить их между пальцев и сжать у корней. Но легкие начало покалывать от нехватки воздуха и им обоим все же пришлось отстраниться друг от друга.

— Ну, что, — ухмыльнулась блондинка, положив голову брюнету на плечо, — мне нужно идти домой. Да и если мой папа заметит, то… Знаешь, давай лучше не будем думать об этом...

— Давай, — парень отпустил девушку, и та сразу захотела обратно в тёплые объятья, — конечно, иди.

Алёна напоследок еще раз его обняла и побежала домой. Артём недолго смотрел ей вслед и затем развернулся к станции метро. Глупая улыбка так и не хотела сползать с их лиц, воспоминания о признании и его продолжение так и всплывали перед глазами, словно песня на режиме «повтор».

Недолго они скрывали свои отношения. Ну, как недолго: Тоня и так всё прекрасно поняла, стоило ей увидеть их снова. А вот Саше пришлось рассказать самим, ибо до него не сразу доходила суть происходящих вещей.

Если сказать кратко, их отношения не были идеальными во всем. Бывали недопонимания, неаккуратные фразы из-за плохого настроения, но они быстро извинялись друг перед другом. Алёна была так счастлива, когда повторила почти все милые вещи, что были в корейских дорамах, мангах, сериалах, книгах. А Артём, в свою очередь, был рад, что та не относилась к девушкам, которые выносят мозг по мелочам.

***

Прошло 3 года с того времени. Алёна успешно написала ЕГЭ, хоть и немало слёз пролила ради этих результатов. Но всё это уже позади. Сейчас же она отличница факультета русской филологии. Но вот если обычно люди туда поступали от незнания своего места среди профессий или по-приколу, то Алёна сделала свой выбор осознанно: её с детства привлекали книги и тонкости родного языка.

Артём уже закончил бакалавриат на специальность архитектора, но, правда, не на красный диплом. Нет, он хорошо учился, отлично умел чертить и проектировать, но считал, что такие предметы как социология, психология, политология и философия ему ни к чему. Поэтому парень их сдал на три. Сейчас же Артём искал работу в Москве.

***

Осень. Ночь. Влюблённая пара гуляла по одинокому парку. Вокруг огни высоких фонарей, вдалеке светящиеся витрины магазинов, кафе, ресторанов, а сверху — прекрасное звездное небо с большой бледной луной… Создавалась некая задумчивая и сонная атмосфера. Прекрасное время.

— Алён, нам нужно поговорить, — парень вдруг остановился посреди дороги.

— Да, что такое? — девушка неохотно остановилась. — Ты чего такой серьезный? Мне аж страшно…

Алена неловко улыбнулась. Артём же пару секунд молчал, мол, набирался храбрости.

— Я долго тянул этот разговор… — пробормотал брюнет, почесывая затылок, — в общем, я не хочу скандалов, так что…

— Не тяни кота за хвост, Артём, — закатила глаза блондинка, скрестив перед собой руки, — мне кажется, я и так знаю, что ты сейчас скажешь…

— Ладно, — парень подошёл немного ближе, смотря в бездонные глаза девушки, — нам нужно расстаться.

— Что? — от неожиданности Алёна раскрыла рот. — П… Почему?

— Мои чувства остыли к тебе… Я больше тебя не люблю, прости, — в голосе Артёма звучало некое разочарование в самом себе.

Некоторые время пара просто молча смотрела друг на друга под светом ночного фонаря. Девушка осознавала всю ситуацию и от этого ей хотелось как можно скорее уйти: она не привыкла плакать на публику, а слёзы накатывались сами собой. Парень же ожидал приговора. В то же время он знал, что Алёна не из таких девушек: может, она и бросит колкие фразы, но всегда примет всё происходящее в трезвом уме. Как говорилось ранее, блондинка никогда не любила выносить мозг по мелочам. А вот Артём испытывал какую-то «паршивость» к самому себе, ибо он в любом случае ранит девушку.

— А я почему-то думала, что ты мне предложение делаешь, — блондинка решила нарушить эту давящую тишину. Та улыбнулась и посмотрела в карие глаза парня, — первая любовь — она на то и первая, чтобы закончиться. Чтобы всё осознать, понять. Эта любовь — скорее опыт для будущей жизни. Ладно, хорошо. Как скажешь, бывший.

— Не заставляй меня чувствовать себя мерзавцем, эй, — брюнет усмехнулся.

Вдруг Алёна подошла к нему ближе. Своими хрупкими руками она обвила его массивную шею, уткнувшись носом в грудь.

— Возможно, это ванильно, но… — не поднимая голову сказала та, — можно?.. В последний раз…

— Да, — хрипло ответил тот, обняв одной рукой худую талию девушки.

Артем запустил ладонь в шелковистые волосы Алены, проведя по ее щеке, на которой протекли уже пару слезинок. Вскоре их губы соприкоснулись, порождая поцелуй. Руки девушки скользили по шее, а затем и по спине парня, запоминая каждое их прикосновение. По щекам блондинки побежало еще больше соленых капель. Брюнет углубил поцелуй. Другой рукой он поглаживал ее худую спину. Каждый пытался вложить в поцелуй как можно больше нежности: он должен быть незабываемым, ведь был же последним.

Через некоторое время Алёна отдалилась от лица Артема, грустно как-то выдохнув.

— Спасибо, — полушепотом вырвалось с губ девушки, посмотрев своими печальными глазами, — и за правду тоже спасибо.

Та отстранилась от молчаливого парня, высвободившись от его объятий.

— Что же… В этот раз я сама пойду домой. Сам знаешь почему, — блондинка, шмыгнув носом, почему-то улыбнулась, — пока…

— Пока, — после небольшой паузы ответил Артем.

Алёна быстро пошла к ближайшей станции метрополитена. Из её глаз градом полились слезы: больше она себя не могла сдерживать. А Артём еще долго смотрел ей в след, пока её силуэт не скрылся за деревьями.

***

Вернувшись домой после всей этой драмы, парень открыл ноутбук. Надо развеяться — вечер был не лучшим. Хорошо было бы провести оставшееся время с игрой под любимые песни. Артем открыл Вконтакте: как и у большинства, плейлист с музыкой находился именно там. Только он хотел нажать на раздел с песнями, как ему в глаза бросилось уведомление о новом сообщении. И брюнет даже догадывался от кого.

Тот, недолго думая, открыл раздел с диалогами. Сообщение было от Алёны. Вполне ожидаемо, и в то же время — нет…

Парень сразу же кликнул на иконку с девушкой и увидел такое:

«Мы можем хотя бы остаться друзьями и постепенно отдаляться? Я не привыкла вот так вот становится чужой для кого-то…»

Первое время Артём не знал, что отвечать. Да и что греха таить: тот сам не хотел вот так трагично становиться незнакомым человеком с тем, с кем провел три прекрасных года. Но были некоторые затрудняющие обстоятельства…

«Честно, не знаю, что ответить,» — пальцы парня побежали по клавиатуре, — «потому что я в любом случае уезжаю. Дело ещё в том, что мой друг нашел мне работу в Питере. Говорит, компания перспективна, и платят довольно прилично. Мы можем быть друзьями, но просто будь готова, что нам и так придется разойтись для нашего блага».

Парень сразу же отправил ответ. Вскоре тот увидел, что блондинка принялась печатать, и через пару минут увидел сообщение. На удивление, оно было коротким:

«Понятно… А когда ты уезжаешь? Я бы хотела тебя провести, если ты не против…»

Брови Артема комично изогнулись, прочитав её ответ.

«Интересно, она просто давит мне на жалость или она реально такая невинная?», — усмехнулся тот, печатая сообщение.

«Если ты хочешь — ок. Я уезжаю через две недели».

***

Алёна решила не рассказывать Тоне о разрыве отношений: тогда она точно не пустила бы её провожать Артема. Но девушка догадывалась, что если она это сделает после отъезда парня, то мозги та вынесет ей по самое не могу. А вот Саше Артём сказал еще давно. Близкому другу ты всегда можешь выговорить все, что у тебя в душе творится.

Алёна старалась пережить расставание ночными рыданиями под грустную музыку. Её мучило то, что ей придется разойтись с близким человеком. Больше не будет долгих разговоров по телефону, переписок до раннего утра, гуляний по городу до поздней ночи… Она не хотела отпускать человека и принимать реальность. Или просто не могла. Может, это легче было бы пережить, если бы они остались друзьями, пусть и не самыми близкими, но… Видимо, у судьбы свои тараканы в голове.

Артёма немного мучила совесть. И вроде бы он поступил правильно, но ему было так паршиво от того, что видел её слезы по своей вине. И, к сожалению, они были отнюдь не от счастья. В перерывах от угрызения совести (но чаще всё-таки во время неё) тот собирал потихоньку документы и сумку в дорогу, а также искал съемное жилье в Питере.

Еще Алёна узнала, что ему нравится другая девушка. Ну, как узнала… Саша рассказал ей об этом, не зная, что сам-то Артем решил ей об этом не говорить, чтобы не ранить еще сильнее. Но девушку это не смутило: она и так догадывалась об этом, однако если ей сказали бы это в первые дни после расставания, то вряд ли та восприняла это так спокойно. Брюнету эта новость явно не понравилось, но стереть память блондинке было невозможно.

В общем, для всех эти две недели выдались неспокойными.

***

Уже знакомая нам компания шла по перрону, ища нужный вагон.

— Золотая середина, как вижу, — усмехнулся Саша, как только они остановись у подходящего.

— Ага, — согласился Артём, поворачиваясь к друзьям, — ну, что же.  
Вот и пора прощаться.

— Ой, только не говори, как в мелодрамах, пожалуйста, — закатила глаза Тоня.

— Да ладно тебе! — тихо хихикнула Алена.

После этих слов брюнет со всеми обнялся, исключая Алёну.

— Что же, не могли бы вы меня с Алёной оставить наедине? — парень отпустил Тоню.

— То есть с бывшей тебе важнее попрощаться, нежели с лучшим друганом? Что за предательство? — довольно театрально удивился шатен.

— В смысле с «бывшей»? — рыжеволосая быстро заморгала, повернувшись к блондинке.

— Ну… — девушка неловко улыбнулась, смотря куда-то в сторону, ожидая бурю эмоций у подруги.

— И почему я узнаю об этом сейчас? И сколько ты хотела от меня это скрывать? — ту явно прорвало.

— Так, — Саша, почуяв неладное, обратился к Тоне, — нам сказали смотаться. Идем.

И после этих слов шатен закинул девушку себе на спину, но, видимо, её это никак не смущало.

— Слышь, тварюга, как ты смеешь от меня такие тайны хранить? Я тебе кто, в конце концов? — вскрикнула она, все так же вися на его спине.

— Ну, в общем… — начала разговор Алена, но тут её оборвали.

— Не смей меня игнорить, слышишь! — всё кричала Тоня.

— Писец… — только и мог сказать Артём.

— Не то слово, — вздохнула девушка, — почему творит херню она, а стыдно мне?

— А почему ты не могла ей сразу все сказать? Тогда и цирка этого не было… — смотрел парень с непониманием.

— Я бы с великой радостью, но тогда я не была здесь, а сидела б дома по причине «бывших, Алена, забывают, а не провожают», — улыбнулась та. — Ладно. Теперь мы можем нормально попрощаться, без всякой драмы, а не как в парке тогда.

— Ага, — усмехнулся тот в ответ, — меня до сих пор совесть мучает из-за твоих слёз.

— Да ну, ты чего? Не мучай себя. Ты правильно поступил: я бы не пришла тогда тебя провожать. Кстати, — блондинка вдруг достала из своей сумки небольшой полиэтиленовый пакет, — держи.

— Что это? — неодобрительно посмотрел на него брюнет, явно отказываясь от неожиданного подарка.

— Не смотри так, это всего лишь сырники. Сама пекла, — хихикнула Алена, протягивая пакет.

— Не нужно, оставь себе лучше, — ответил Артем.

— Давай бери! — в её голосе прозвучали нотки раздражения, — накупил себе всякой херни вроде «дошика» и стоит довольный!

И сразу же сунула подарок Артёму в руки, так что ему пришлось его принять.

— Ладно, спасибо, — улыбнулся парень, — кстати, у меня к тебе вопрос. Ты жалела когда-нибудь о том, что встречалась со мной?

— Я не жалею. И никогда не буду. Это глупый вопрос вообще. Да, грустно, конечно, что наши отношения закончились, но… О чем жалеть, скажи мне? — ответила с улыбкой блондинка.

— Блин, из-за твоей невинности я чувствую себя ещё большим мерзавцем, — усмехнулся брюнет.

— Эй, не надо! — та легонько ударила его руку, — в любом случае, спасибо! Мне было приятно быть первой у тебя. Зато теперь ты набрался опыта и не допустишь тех глупых ошибок при встречах и вообще в отношениях.

— Ага, — тот издал легкий смешок, — было весело.

— Ещё бы, — с улыбкой ответила та.

Неожиданно эхом раздалось объявление диспетчера о скором отправлении нужного Артему поезда.

— Ладно, — ответили Артем и крепко обнял Алену, — прощай. Береги себя!

От всей этой ситуации у Алены вновь выступили слезы. Хотелось впиться руками в плечи парня и не отпускать. Никогда. Почему время нельзя остановить на этом моменте? Никто из них не хотел прерывать этот момент, но чем больше они стояли в обнимку, тем сложнее было отпустить…

— И ты, — тихо ответила Алена, — прощай…

Затем они отпустили друг друга.  
Парень быстро помчал к проводнице вагона показывать билет. Вскоре брюнет уже махал с окна блондинке. Та ему тоже улыбалась и помахала в ответ.  
Через некоторое время парень всё же отстранился от окна и пошел к своему месту.

Стоило ему это сделать, как поезд сразу же тронулся с места. Объявили о его отправлении.

Алёна молча наблюдала за убывающим вагоном, где сидел её уже бывший. И пошла в сторону выхода… И вдруг девушке захотелось прибавить скорости, словно пытаясь быстрее его пройти. Вскоре блондинка уже не шла, а бежала. Бежала из-за всех ног и прыгнула, стоило последнему вагону промчаться мимо неё. Стук от колёс всё убывал и убывал. Алёна вдруг развернулась. Она видела только одни красные огни конца поезда, всё исчезающие и исчезающие где-то вдали.

Наши расставания словно убывающий поезд. Многие так и стоят на перроне, ожидая пока тот наберёт скорость и уедет. Одни пытаются его догнать, опередить. Другие даже после отъезда поезда остаются на месте в ожидании возвращения. Но они могут и не знать, что он едет только в один конец. Лишь немногие уходят, стоит поезду тронуться. И некоторые из них бегут. Бегут, словно пытаются пережить всё и забыть, как о страшном сне. И вот, кажется, что мучения окончены, хочется обернуться назад и ожидать перед собой ничего, но там будут красные огни убывающего поезда. Хотя, это уже не переживания, а просто их остатки, которые скоро угаснут вдали…

Для кого-то мы и есть тот пассажир в этом самом поезде. Лучше подумать, прежде чем садиться в него, ведь билет может не иметь обратного маршрута. Но также следует помнить: отправления по графику, поэтому никто ждать никого не будет.

Я не могу тебе указывать, кем быть на этом перроне, будь ты пассажир или провожающий. Просто знай: поезд уедет в любом случае.

**Author's Note:**

> Как-то так. 
> 
> Буду рад конструктивной критике и положительный отзывам :>


End file.
